


I Promised You The Stars

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astrology, Astronomy, Choking, Dirty Talk, Felching, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: On their one year anniversary, Sirius finally fulfils his promise to Remus, and gives him everything he can.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	I Promised You The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixelated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/gifts).



> Happy Birthday RJ!💛 I hope your day is as wonderful as you are!
> 
> Massive thank you to Sarah for all of your amazing encouragement, support and kindness 😘
> 
> Thank you to Mel for drawing the amazing art work of Astronomer Sirius and Astrologer Remus that inspired this fic 💖

Remus Lupin can't help but giggle as Sirius guides him out of their home, his vision completely blocked by Sirius' large palm placed softly over his eyes. His best guess is that they are now in their small back garden as Remus almost tumbles down a step until a strong arm wraps around his waist from behind and presses his back securely against Sirius' warm chest. He smiles as he feels Sirius' breath, hot compared to the cool night’s air, tickle along his neck before soft lips gently graze his skin.

"Be careful love," Sirius' voice is playful and soft against his ear and it sends a shiver down Remus' spine. His breath hitches as soft lips travel further up his neck before Sirius gently nips at his earlobe making Remus gasp.

"Just a couple more steps." Remus gives Sirius complete trust and lets him guide his body the rest of the way. As they come to a stop Sirius kisses his cheek lightly before removing his hand. Remus opens his eyes and happily takes in the sight in front of him.

They are indeed in their garden back garden, Sirius stands in front of a large telescope, which Remus assumes Sirius has managed to borrow from work, with a slightly shy smile. The only light coming from the stars themselves and a few small lanterns flickering in the soft breeze. 

Remus takes a moment to admire the beauty that is Sirius Black in starlight. The irony is not lost on Remus but as he stands there, on their one year anniversary, looking at this beautiful man he gets to call his partner. Remus knows that everything he believes about fate and the universe must be true. 

Remus' heart aches as the soft glow from the lanterns only adds more beauty to Sirius' gorgeous face; something Remus never thought possible. The light and shadows dance across Sirius' high cheekbones and accentuate his bright, passionate eyes. His long black hair that Remus is desperate to run his fingers through, is pulled back into a loose bun. His smart white work shirt lies open at his neck with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Remus bites his lip at the sight of Sirius monochrome tattoos proudly on show and the small love bite he left on Sirius' collarbone a few days ago still pink against his skin. Remus relishes the fact that he's the only one that gets to witness Sirius as he is now, all sharp suits but rough around the edges.

Remus steps forward and takes Sirius' outstretched hand in his. Sirius, ever the charmer, entangles their fingers and places a gentle kiss across Remus' knuckles before guiding him to the telescope. As Remus looks through the viewfinder, he can't help but gasp at the sight before him, the clear black sky above him now awash with colour, lights, and movement. Sirius stands silently beside him, quietly allowing Remus to truly appreciate this moment. Their jobs and interests in astrology and astronomy couldn't be more different and yet in this precise moment, Remus can feel how truly connected they are. Science, beliefs, and the beauty of the universe all interwoven as one.

Remus turns quickly to the handsome man at his side, reaching up to place a kiss to his lips. Sirius smiles into the kiss before he pulls back slightly and hands Remus a small stack of paperwork tied together with a red ribbon. 

Sirius points to a small section of a printed map and guides Remus back to the telescope. It takes him a few moments to realize what Sirius is actually showing him. 

"It's not on the map?" Remus questions as he watches the tiny flickering light dance through the telescope. 

"No, it isn't." Sirius' voice is a shy whisper but Remus can hear his smile and excitement threatening to overtake him. He looks up to find Sirius beaming. 

"Wait, you found it?!" Remus questions awestruck, not quite able to take in what Sirius is showing him. Sirius' smile grows wider, sheer joy and love radiate from him, and Remus can't help but jump into his open arms. Sirius engulfs him in a large hug before lifting him from the ground and spinning happily. Pride overwhelms Remus and he feels positively giddy with it.

"Look at the papers" Sirius chuckles warmly against his neck and he places Remus gently back down to earth. It's not until Remus sees the coordinates and star name that he fully realises what Sirius has done. Emotions run wild and overwhelm him as he stares down at the paper in utter disbelief. 

'Name: Remus John Lupin'

"I promised you the stars."

*

Sirius remembers the first time he met this beautiful, intelligent, and passionate man, exactly a year ago now. Sirius had been standing in line for his coffee and overheard a man debating NASA's decision to change Pluto's planet status with such zealous vigor that Sirius had burst out laughing right there in the line. He'd turned to find the most attractive man he'd ever seen, with bright eyes now full of fury trained right on him.

To his absolute surprise, Remus had simply pulled out a chair for him, inviting him to join the debate and oh could Remus debate. Intelligent and knowledgeable answers paired with razor-sharp wit and cutting sarcasm made for a worthy opponent. Sirius found himself debating everything from Pluto, to astrology vs astronomy and everything in between.

By the time they both came up for air, the small coffee shop was empty, the sun had set and Remus' friend had made their escape hours ago. 

"Let me take you out properly?" Sirius had asked with a lot more nerves than he usually did when it came to dating. He was already completely hooked on this angel of a man with auburn curls, desperate to see him again even if it was only to listen to his arguments for reading star charts again.

"I don't know, will you wear your lab coat, Dr. Black?" Ever since Sirius had mentioned that he had a doctorate to prove a point during their debate Remus had been ruthlessly teasing him, with a cheeky grin that Sirius only wanted to see more of.

"I don't have one." Sirius had laughed until his breath was stolen by Remus leaning close to whisper flirtatiously against his ear, "Shame, you'd look hot in one"

At that Sirius had bent to take Remus' plump lips with his own. The kiss had been electric and equally as passionate as their night of debating. They'd kissed for hours, that felt like minutes and Sirius had known even then, so early into meeting him, that Remus was the one. They whispered promises against each other's skin, Remus promised him the world and Sirius promised him the stars.

Sirius had been determined to fulfill the promise he made to Remus that night and now a year later, he holds his breath as he watches a myriad of emotions play out across Remus' beautiful face. Remus' wide watery eyes finally rise up to meet his own and Sirius can do nothing but rush forward to hold Remus tightly. 

Remus utters heartfelt thank yous against his chest and Sirius feels so full to the brim with love that he may burst. He places kiss after soft kiss onto Remus' forehead, scratching his nails against Remus scalp through his curls like Sirius knows he loves. He feels the other man's rapid heartbeat matching his own, slowing down slightly as Sirius soothes him. 

Sirius laughs as Remus' voice, cheeky yet still laced thick with emotion declares "This is going to play havoc with my bloody charts!"

Cupping Remus' face in his hands, Sirius leans down to kiss him fully, taking his time with every gentle stroke of his tongue, every soft suck of his lips. He devours Remus' moan as he ghosts his hands down his taut stomach to Remus' belt. 

"Hold that thought..." Remus whispers against his lips with a smile, "You've still got your gift to open! Give me five minutes and meet me inside?" 

Sirius can't help the whine that escapes his lips as Remus pulls away from him and chuckles, before retreating back towards the house. Sirius tries to take his time packing away the telescope, although he still finds he does it in double the usual time before heading back in to find Remus.

Sirius stops abruptly as he walks into their bedroom, quite unable to take in the glorious sight in front of him. Bathed in candle light, Remus lies on their bed seductively, in nothing but a white lab coat.

Slightly too large for Remus' frame, the white fabric slips off one of his shoulders, barely clinging to Remus' soft flesh and exposing the soft flush along his collar bones. Freckles dance across his shoulders like a constellation and Sirius wants to explore every single one with his fingertips, his mouth, his tongue.

As the candles on the bedside tables flicker behind the crystals Remus keeps there and the gentle coloured lights dance slowly over Remus' skin, Sirius almost feels able to understand the energy of the crystals Remus is always talking about. All of a sudden he finds himself wanting to know what each of them represents, even if he doesn't quite believe in their mystical properties the same way that Remus does. The wash of yellow moving across Remus' legs like sunlight, the small specks of blue that shimmer across his taut stomach like calming waters, the pink that ripples across his cheeks merge with the blush that already blossoms across his cheekbones. 

All of this beauty only amplifies Remus' own, making him look almost otherworldly and Sirius silently thanks mother nature for creating something so unbelievably stunning that he can't catch his breath.

At the sight of his own name stitched so delicately on the fabric right above Remus' heart, Sirius' reaction is almost carnal. His heart rate speeds up tenfold and he crosses the room towards Remus in three quick strides, desperate to close the gap between them.

Remus meets him on his knees at the edge of the bed, their mouths press together in the most erotic kiss Sirius has ever had in his life. Energy reverberates through his body like electricity as his hands palm eagerly at Remus' waist, his hips. 

As Remus' quick nimble fingers make light work of his belt buckle, Sirius quickly pulls his shirt off. Buttons scatter across the floor in the process although Sirius is past caring, all he cares about is joining his lips with Remus' again. Sirius would cross galaxies just to kiss those lips.

Once they are both completely naked, except for the lab coat Remus is wearing, Sirius presses their bodies together, chest to chest, skin to skin. They continue to kiss as their hands frantically reach for each other's cocks, stroking and pulling, gasping into each other's mouths like they're desperate for air. Sirius realizes that this moment could consume him entirely any second now and he wants to last longer for Remus, wants to be inside of Remus completely and so with the tiny fraction of strength Sirius has left, he pulls back. 

Remus whines at the sudden loss of contact and it makes Sirius' cock jump at the sound. They stare at one another, gazes intense as they drag air into their lungs and both try to calm their breathing. Sirius is relieved to see a smile at the corners of Remus' gorgeous lips and he knows Remus understands the change in tempo. He understands Sirius like he always does and Sirius is so full of gratitude for Remus that he will never be able to put into words. 

He watches, eyes riveted and cock straining as Remus lies back down on the bed, the lab coat falling wide open to display Remus' sensual body. Remus gazes back at him, beckoning him to join him on the bed and Sirius goes eagerly. Everything Sirius has ever longed for resides in the depths of those bright, mischievous eyes.

Settling next to Remus on the bed, Sirius lies on his side next to him. His hard aching cock presses against Remus' hip and Sirius can’t help but rut against the pressure of Remus' warm skin. He holds Remus in place with a gentle hand at his throat, applying slight pressure until he hears Remus' breath quicken. With his other hand traces Remus' face and mouth.

Sirius' heart races as he watches his lips part slightly and feels Remus' warm breath tickle over his skin before his soft pink tongue tentatively licks his fingertips. Sirius still holds his hand there and his patience is rewarded as Remus licks again, before taking the tip of Sirius' finger into his mouth. Warm and wet, Sirius can hardly hold back a whimper as the pad of his finger presses against Remus' tongue. A pink flush now dusts Remus' cheekbones, his eyes close as he tastes Sirius' skin.

Sirius watches intently as Remus slowly works his fingers in and out of his mouth, sucking in one finger, then two, and Sirius feels his hips push forward involuntarily.

The pink flush now turns a deep red and runs right across Remus' chest. Sirius finds himself completely lost in the sensation, able to do nothing more than imagine Remus' soft warm mouth on an entirely different part of his body.

Sirius is brought back to the present when Remus nips the pad of his finger with his teeth. Sirius' can't help but moan and watch as Remus smiles against his skin, tongue flicking over the small mark his teeth had left behind. 

Sirius repositions himself at the foot of the bed, between Remus' legs and is treated to the most glorious sight of Remus' cock straining as he pants for breath. 

Sirius places a soft gentle kiss to the end of the scar at Remus' knee and proceeds to follow it with his fingertips. His touch is feather-light as he follows the scar right up to Remus' groin. Remus shivers so hard that his back arches from the bed, his entire body radiates tension and for a moment Sirius thinks he's gone too far, focused too long on Remus' past. When the gasp escapes Remus' lips, full of pleasure and longing on that single exhale, Sirius knows he's welcome. 

It's a heady concoction of pleasure, trust, love, and painful memories. Sirius knows past traumas lie on Remus' skin like galaxies, inescapable and permanent. Sirius vows to love every detail of Remus' scars, so much so that Remus will eventually accept them too.

Sirius runs the tip of his tongue along the rough skin and feels Remus' thighs begin to tremble, a low beautiful moan fills his ears.

*

Every cell in Remus' body feels tense and alive as Sirius presses hot kisses to his hips, his thighs, his groin. Everywhere but his ever straining cock that Remus so desperately wants Sirius to swallow. He whimpers and pleads, moaning loudly as Sirius bites the soft skin of his inner thigh then licks his tongue over the sensitive and bruised skin. He watches as Sirius repeats this over and over again, leaving his skin covered in marks until Remus blissfully forgets about his scars. 

He pulls Sirius towards him and he's happy that Sirius seems to understand his hints and oh god Remus just wants to consume him and be entirely consumed by him. The feeling completely overwhelms him as Sirius' soft but muscular thighs settle either side of his head. Remus tilts his chin up and opens his mouth to let the smooth head of Sirius' cock fall heavily into his willing mouth. He's rewarded with a low moan from Sirius that reverberates through his body. Remus is aware that Sirius is holding himself up, gentle and kind as he always has been, taking his full weight on all fours. Remus takes the opportunity to run the tip of his tongue around the soft head, relishing the feel of Sirius' muscular body trembling above him. 

Sirius continues to tease him, leaving light kisses and little licks right where Remus' inner thigh meets his groin. Remus can't stand it anymore and bucks his hips up from the bed, frantically trying to find the friction that he desperately needs. To his dismay, Sirius pulls his head up slightly, so that the tip of Remus' cock just manages to graze his lips before he falls to the bed again. Remus lets out a frustrated moan around the head of Sirius' cock as Sirius' hair lightly brushes against his thighs. 

"Shhh love, I've got you" Sirius reassures him and Remus' entire body comes alight with ecstasy as Sirius finally takes his cock into his warm wet mouth. Fully connecting the two of them, Sirius matches Remus' every move lick for lick, suck for suck, pleasure for pleasure.

Remus feels the connection deep in his soul as he can do nothing but lie there and give Sirius pleasure while Sirius takes his in return. To be so surrounded by Sirius is all-encompassing and awe-inspiring and Remus thanks whatever power has put him here in this exact moment.

Remus' groans as his wet cock slips from Sirius' warm mouth and lands with a slap onto his stomach. Before Remus can miss the contact, Sirius takes him in one hand and Remus' feels the unmistakable wetness that must be Sirius' saliva dripping across his hole. Remus gasps as Sirius shifts his body weight, he welcomes the heavy weight that now pins him to the bed, so that the tip of Sirius’ tongue can now reach his opening. 

"Fuck, please—please, Sirius!" As Remus begins to plead Sirius pushes his finger into his spit-soaked hole. His entire body tenses for a moment, before he relaxes entirely and lets the feeling of sheer pleasure was over him as Sirius continues to fuck into his mouth and into his hole. 

Just as Remus feels that familiar tension building low in his stomach, Sirius changes positions so that their bodies are now aligned. Remus is quick to wrap his legs around Sirius' waist, rubbing their slick cocks together. 

Remus delights in Sirius' moans as he bites down on the soft skin on Sirius' broad shoulder, gifting Sirius with marks to match his. Sirius is quick to push Remus' thighs up higher, placing his ankles to Sirius’ shoulders, giving him better access as he lines the smooth head of his large cock with Remus hole. 

For a long moment, Sirius' eyes search his own silently for permission, and Remus is overcome with want and affection for this sexy and caring man. Remus' nods enthusiastically and feels the blunt pressure as Sirius' bare cock begins to fill him. As Sirius spits into his palm and coats himself, Remus is glad their trust and mutual clean tests led to the opportunity to feel Sirius so intimately and fully. 

Remus lets out a guttural cry as Sirius bottoms out completely inside of him. He feels so unbelievably full and euphoric as Sirius begins to move within him, his body completely relaxing to Sirius will. 

As he thrusts into Remus at a steady pace, Sirius places a gentle kiss to the soft skin of his instep and Remus moans deeply as Sirius runs his tongue across his toes, his inner ankle, his calf. Sirius kisses down Remus' legs before bowing to whisper in his ear, "Fuck Remus, you feel so fucking good!"

Remus' entire body is on fire as Sirius whispers all the dirty things he wants to do to his body and Remus' knows he would agree to every single one of them in a heartbeat. Sirius nibbles at his earlobe between ever thrust and Remus isn't sure how much longer he can take the slow teasing grind of Sirius' hips. 

With the feeling of pleasure and longing beginning to overwhelm him, Remus pushes hard at Sirius' chest to change position. He pushes Sirius onto his back, delighting in watching him stretch out his muscles as sweat runs down his torso, which Remus laps at with his tongue.

Disrobing himself from the lab coat, Remus reaches under his pillow, searching for the small bottle of lubricant he'd placed there earlier. Sirius grins when he sees it then gasps as Remus pumps a generous amount onto him, stroking it all over his shaft.

Sirius sits up and pulls him into his lap. Remus doesn't waste any time in slowly sinking down onto Sirius' large cock, eliciting loud expletives from the other man. Remus wraps his arms over Sirius' strong broad shoulders, using them to steady himself as he begins to fuck Sirius at speed.

The trusts become frantic as both men race towards each other's climax and their own. Remus buries his hands in Sirius' hair, pulling at the root like he knows Sirius loves. In return, Sirius arches his back, the change in angle pushing him all the deeper into Remus' tight hole. 

Sirius is the first to come, his entire body shudders beneath Remus, his cock pouring hot cum deep inside his hole. 

*

Holy fuck, that has to be the most erotic sight Sirius has ever seen in his entire life. Remus lies spread out on his back where he has fallen. His legs parted wide exposing himself unabashedly, his cock looks painfully hard and lies against his taut abdomen, his balls drawn up tight. His entire body is covered in a sheen of sweat, a droplet run down from his collarbone and across the scarring on his chest. He's panting for breath and Sirius can feel Remus’ heartbeat under his tongue as he slowly licks the bead of sweat from Remus’ skin. 

Remus groans low in his throat, and Sirius sits back up to watch as Remus starts to palm his large cock. Sirius settles between Remus’ open legs, unable to tear his eyes away from the erotic image of Remus’ wanking desperatly infront of him. Sirius kisses his way up Remus’ inner thigh, licking and biting as Remus moans. Remus’ balls pull up tighter and Sirius whimpers as he watches a droplet of his own cum pour from Remus’ tight hole. Sirius can’t stop himself from reaching forward and tentatively licking the droplet up with the tip of his tongue. Remus’ entire body shakes violently in response. 

Lying in between Remus’ legs is so fucking intoxicating. The smell of Remus’ skin and sweat, of sex, and come. The muscles of Remus’ hole tighten as Sirius flicks his tongue over his sensitive opening.

“Fuck! Sirius!—Ah!” Remus lets out a loud cry and thrusts his hips forward, pushing himself against Sirius’ face. He licks into Remus, tasting his own salty come. He’d never felt so turned on, so dirty and wanton and he loves every single second of it. Remus is so wet with his come and his spit mixing together, so open as Sirius works his tongue in and out of the tight ring of muscle. 

Remus comes with an almost silent whimper, Sirius can feel his hole contracting around his tongue as he continues to lick Remus throughout his orgasm. Sirius watches in rapture as hot white cum leaks from Remus' cock.

When his convulsions have subsided, Remus pulls Sirius into a slow languid kiss. Once Sirius has helped Remus clean up and folded the lab coat with care, they lie side by side in each other's arms.

Dust partials dance in the flickering candlelight like tiny fairies, creating an almost angelic, mystical glow to Remus' flashed face.

Sirius watches as Remus' eyelids grow heavy, sleep circling right at the edges of his subconscious, ready to overtake at any moment. Reaching forward to place a kiss to his forehead, Sirius whispers "I love you, Remus."

And Remus whispers the words Sirius hopes to hear for the rest of his life, "I love you…but I'll never forgive you for pluto."

And with that Sirius knows that Remus is a gift from the universe that even the scientist in him can't deny, their destinies so intertwined that Sirius can't think of another word more fitting; soulmates.


End file.
